Vagnosaurus
Summary Vagnosaurus is an ancient kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1998 video game, Godzilla: Trading Battle. Cells of an ancient dinosaur lay dormant deep within the ocean before the shifting of the Earth's crust caused them to come in contact and fuse with various underwater organisms, such as deep-sea water snakes. Over time, this amalgam grew large enough to attract parasites, which it willingly allowed to feast on its energy, eventually making the parasites part of its body. This process repeated until it became its current form of Vagnosaurus. It is a Godzilla enemy. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, possibly Higher Name: Vagnosaurus, Sea Monster Origin: Godzilla Age: Possibly millions of years Gender: Female Classification: Toxic Deep Sea Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Absorption, Biological Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation (By absorbing parasites), Large Size (Type 1), Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Skilled in stealth Attack Potency: City level, possibly Higher (Stated to be equal to Barugaron) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Balkzardan) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Weighs 70,000 metric tons, Can throw around kaiju as heavy as Barugaron) Striking Strength: City Class, possibly Higher Durability: City level, possibly Higher Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Parasites Intelligence: Below Average. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Vagnosaurus-hammertail.png|Hammer Tail File:Vagnosaurus-tonguewhip.png|Tongue Whip File:Vagnosaurus-poisonfog.png|Poison Fog File:Vagnosaurus-nestsnatch.png|Nest Snatch File:Vagnosaurus-parasite.png|Parasite Assimilation *'Hammer Tail:' Vagnosaurus's signature move and most powerful attack. Vagnosaurus arches its back and swings its massive tail downward, smashing its target with tremendous force. It then scoops the stunned foe onto its tail and flings them away with such strength that the earth cracks as they land. *'Tongue Whip:' A physical attack consisting of multiple strikes. The long tongues hidden in Vagnosaurus's back polyps emerge and whip the opponent several times. While not very powerful, this attack is still useful in keeping adversaries at bay with a constant barrage of thrashing tongues. *'Poison Fog:' A deadly projectile attack. Four of the polyps on Vagnosaurus's back open and spew a purple fog, which suffocates the foe in a spreading mist of toxic air. The fog's toxicity is incredibly powerful, and is only made more potent with the additional effects of the various creatures Vagnosaurus is comprised of. *'Nest Snatch:' A situational attack that requires nearby water. Using either its arms or tail, Vagnosaurus latches onto its opponent and drags them deep underwater to drown them. Whether the enemy monster lives or not, Vagnosaurus leaves the area, disengaging from the fight. *'Parasite Assimilation:' Vagnosaurus gives its own biological energy to parasites attracted to it, then makes the parasites part of its body, increasing Vagnosaurus's size and making it more powerful. This bizarre assimilation is used primarily on smaller leeching creatures and doesn't affect larger monsters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Mutants Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Poison Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Tier 7